Pokemon A Love story
by angellus errare
Summary: This tale tells about Pikachu and Ekans falling in love as they try to escape As's abusive wife Keitha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The behiong

aSH WAS A GREAT POKEMON MASTER NOW. he was the best like no one ever was he had many pokemonz and such. also he had a g/f named keitha because misty is a stupid bitch. it was one day while prtacticing keitha laughed in her evil accent as she unleashed ekans to spar with ash. ash gasped and looked shocked about it and quickly in a swift motion he pulled out his ball and excitedly yelled "pikachu i choose you!" it was den pikacho cvame out aND sent lightning to ekans."pika pika pikachuuuuuu" pikacghuy said angrily as he electrocuted ekans. ekans of course was a useless pokemon stolen from team rocket,keitha stole it from them because shes Austrailian and Austrailians are like that."ekansssssssss" ekans said twitching from being electrocuted by pikachu, he was having a seizure like Ian Curtis, it was terrible, keitha was angry because ekans was her only pokemon. "HJAHJA i won" said ask to his ebvil g/f. team rocket was over in he corner sexing each other making meowtrh film it. 

there was just not enough time for pikachu to try to help ekans as he was retreated into the balls."pika pikaaaaaaa" pikachu shouted sadly as he was put back into his ball. it was jusrt that pikachi had fallen in love with ekans and it was never a good time to tell a pokemona yuou loved them when in a fioght, this was very rude and to pokemon kind it was a Sin! was something Ash knew but he did not care. he actually got angry because he did not want to breed his pokemon because he was a selfish bitch like gis g/f! brock was walking upo to ash's to visit, he had 6 kids now with misty and still flirted with nurse joy. it was wrong but brocks wife got fat becauyse of all the kids and her boobs sagged. he ascaped by coming see ash,he brought with him today magicrap to play with pikachu this was their usual hang out because they were bff and in pokemon its forwever. 

as keitha let brock in she was giving him an evil glare, keitha was not fat and had nice boobs because only her face looked austrrhjdamnn not her body,ask was happy to see his friend, he quickly got him a beer so he could watch UFC with him."So how are the kids and misty?" ash asked brock curiously he opened his beer and chugged it like keitha had taught him, it only took 56 seconds. yes ash hhad become a real man now, he was the most badass man there ever was. it was impressive even to brock so he often got love adviuce herre. brock sighed a fACe on him like he had just looked at very saggy boobs dfroim misty after the 6 kids."it is not going well ash, misty is fat now and our kids do not listen they act like me.,trhey fart on each other all the time, none of them even want to train pokemon...ask..i...i think ... my kids are freaks!"  
brock said before sobbing. it was then ash remembered that he had a coupon for free plastic curgery if you bought breast implamta, so broke excitedly took it and put it in his wallet, he sat macicraps ball next to pikachus so they could hang out and be bffs. macgocrap spashed at pikachu, spashing over to visit in his balls, pikachu was happy and started to tell magicrap the things happening how he had to constantly beat up ekans whom he lobed ever since ash used the same coupon to get keitha huge boobs and made her body look hot like a sexy that askh ewas a stupid slave who let keitha boss him around, her evilness even scared team rocket that was why they always had sex instead in all the bushes and just ihnored the mighty ash! 

"pika pika, ...pika...pika..chu.."pikachu said sadly and looked depressed, magicrap was frowning as he listened to his tales of love and of evilness and ash being the worst human friend ever and always listening to his wifes boobs that were huge and spashed and tackled pikachu to hug him with his flappers and starter to give his pokeadvice."carp, carp, caaaarp...CARP!" he said explaining in a very carinmg bff tone of voice this was to ressure pikachi ekans would forgive him becase all pokemon knew they were slaves and slavery is bad. magicarp alspo told him how he got married to a jiggyluddf named lisa who was a chef after her nbattles and duels and this made him have the best had to admit he was a bit jealous of magicrap and his wife they had a better life thanm grown up ash had given pikachu who used tp be his best friebnd. 

they were seperated quickly as brock ran joyfully with the coupon to go make his fat wife hot and with biyg boobs and not passed nurse joy and grabbed her toochus on the way. he rushed to get his wife to the plastic surgweon and they saw this wass an emergency so right away they gave her fat sucking, skin tightening and huge boobs abnd butt to make her sexy now,.then hew took her home and dud her like 9 times and she got mad because she might have another kid affter all that and her body and boobs were so nice now. asj was glad his friend was happy, he knew how great the surgery was and had a hot wife to preove it. it was then pikachu disobeyed coming out of his ball and shocking keitha and ash, keihatas clothes all fell off so you cu[ld see her huge boobs, ash fainted. ekans and ash then ran away to be together, ekans hissed with joy as they ran past jesse and james doing it, jesse had huge boobs too but hers wewre real unlike those fake slouts this was why james were happier than any other man ever, he was the very best at having a naturally hot wife. the two pokemon ran and hid in the bushes behind them knowing that jesse and james weird outdoor sex fetish scvared most people away so yhey would be safe a few hours. they got so happy seeing humans do it they quicklty haF sex by pikachu electrocuting and ekans biting, it scared jesse and james so bad they even stopped and grabbed their clothes running away in terror screaming, until they found another bush. "ekansss...pika pika!" they cried as the electrocution finished and they had to run away more because ash was mean and keitha made them fifght all the time. they wre in love so there was nothing stopping them this time. it was great to be free, all other pokemon hasd slaves and were slaves, pikachu and ekans jknew with their love theu had to stop thids, slavery was wrong, it was a sin! it was not right to own anyone and  
anything! 

this was when they decided to make a secret group., in secret pokemn code they posted everywhere to meet in the secret sewers to free all pokemon.(the wilkd ones dont count they are already free) it was the start of the pokemon revolution, they would first be taking over...Lavender town! 

A/N :stay tuned for more to see how lavender town goes.


	2. Chapter 2-From Albi with love

Chapter 2: Lavender Town-From Albi with love:

A/N: I try my best to help You paint a picture in Your minds with my classy writing style. Picture in Your mind as You read the Tales and Adventures of Pikachu and Ekans! You ask my writers secret, I'll tell you after I get to 3rd chapter.

Lavender Town-From Albi with love:

Pikachu and ekans hjeaded off to the lavender town, they knew they needed a secret meeting the secret sewers. lavender town was the saddest town, it had a gym leader magic in that town they made the memorial tower into a fighting arena it was still drpressing the people had to visit their pokemon graves as they saw others battle in the meddle of the big rooms. the gymleader there was had chaLLENGDED ASH TO A DUEL FOR NOW. MEL was fierce and used her special perfect pokemon to fight and beat up many pokemon was called albi the racist dragon and he was so racist, which is wrong and it is bad you sghoulsd love people for their heart and mind not their skin color kids!.Albi was syioll a really badass pokemon, maybe he was actuallt the best there ever was?!1 mel decided to get albi out for pracrtuce he hurt many feelings but she challemged badass ash and ash had to come and fight her he had to now usde bulbasaur who was his second best friend they wewe are awesome like Wildred and Ryan from wilfred, very close but not thw best trust in them ti be the very best, but ash knew he was the vert besrt.

meanwghile pinkachu and ekans were gretting dressed up in the uniforms to revolt and make surer pokemon coulsw have rights and be equal, but not jusat girl pokemon, pokemon of all genmcers to make sure everyone was equal and could be happy knew the gum leader here was bveryt bad assb anbd they had to stick togherytter make sure the pokemon could all be trusterd. they knew to stay awat from albi the racisty dragon he was so racist he was ravact against other pokemin. pikachu lokkjwed a;l; sext to ekans. the uniform m,masde ekans realize he dis not only love pikechu he thought ghe looked amaZING IN his uinidform and he asked pikachu what he thought of his during a break in thwier meetint to get freedom becayae slavery is bad!"pika chu!...pike, pikaaaaaa!"he was giving his speech thempaused to see ekans,ekand also had the best unidoem and ooked grear to pikwaxchu.

"ekansss ssssssss ekans." ekans hissed to pikachu wirth coyness. it was then pikachu blushed knowng how handsiome he looked to ekana, ekans recieved the same complimemt about lkooking sexy,but wait the thinsd was ekands was thought to be a boy she was offenfed the whole time she had been a female argued for an bit the ekans and pikachu had secx to make up and be in lovfe again. it was making everyone happy, but after they were done they started to plabn to free the other pikemon. magicraps was there as an assistsnt and to help operaebtion freedom."carp carp carp." magicart explained a plan to try greeding the pikemon to the freedom tro joinb anf fight! they planned ti forst try to get albi on their team, bnut it was too late when they got in ask and bulbasaur was fighting mel and albi ands mel was doing best, lbi was so crazy racist that he made bulbadsay cry. it was a losing battle until over the inrewrcomns would be pikachu! "pika! pika pika! pickachuuuuuuu!" he said to all the pokemon to hear. the pokemon thwn thought on it, mel and albi were mean and beat them uip akl the time so most of them took out their secret guns. blastoise used real bullets in his cannons Nand they all looked menacinly to the homan slave masters that kept them so long.

the pokemon went into super defense stances and just them psyduck made the head of mels husbnand explode partly, doug had hurt feelings like all people get sometimes and sobbed on the ground, mel looked around for ruval gym leaders bret and jemaine then checked on doug, albi came and rescued them by flying away with them to safety, the batytle was mel albi and doug were safe! ash turned to see the fighting and him and bulbasaur who was a traitor like albi ran out and fled angrily as they never finished the battle, the other lavendertown peoplwe were screaming and ducking on the floor in fear. it was then they heard the speech which no one could undestand."pika, pika ,pika chuuuu pika!" said pikeschu seriously pointing a 9mm handgun at a citizen nurse joy. "ekansssssssss!" said ekans biting and poisoning a child who died very humans were terrified as pokemon freed their brothers and that song like in one of the movies "brother my brother what are we fighting for?" came on and started playing as they freed them all like a sad dramatic action movie montage which was beautiful! it was fantastic! all the pokemons got uniforms and guns, some had great people of lavendertyown except jessie and james who were having sex in an old abandoned building ,were held hostage, enslaved, pokemon were taking over and running it as feee pokemon!

as they stormed the pokecenter pikachu shot a man standing inline in the face and killed him instantly!bloodsprayed against the wall and the staff doctors and nurses at the desk, his eyeball was out and he fell limp, with a klick ass shot where pikachu could see through his head out his eye socket as he fell dead and a huge blood puddle spread out, pikachu then shocked it killing 3 others standing in the blood and they fell to the ground twitching and dying from being shocked to death. everyone else held their handas up terrified."ekans ekans!" said ekans as he demanded to be led to the people in charge in a hateful evil tone. the scared nurse took him quickly and fearedly to the office in the baxk where giovanni was. he sat with a gun held to ekans, ekans was ready to strike, nurse joy hid out of the way!. ekans hissed and giovanni replied "no he doesn't know that and i will find him in Viridian city!" Ekans hissed knowing an evil secret to tell ash if he could beat giovanni to Viridian city! "ekansssssss" the she-Ekans hissed as giovanni ran away like a bitch in his jet pack.

Pikachu became president of lavendertown and sat at as cool desk smopking cigars and ruling people, he turned that one nurse joy with the biggest bouncy boobs to be his secretary. he also made her let him and ekans ride in her cleavage because they were now crooked perverted politicians. it was bloody, but it was about to get a whole lote bloodier when they made their way to the same place ash was headed viridian town which was really just auckland and new zealand ... rocks! the truth was the gym leaders waiting there were musiciansd and they used weapons of music and music pokemans and they treated them all nice so the pokemon were loyal and lovbed the gym leaders bret and jemaine who dressed in Bowie clothes, the boom king badge was coveted and wanted by all, even the pokemon freedom fighters wanted the boom king badge to go boom at the break of boom.

however this badge was hard to get since the gym leaders were very musical and kind and not mean or austrailian, thjey were best friends to the pokemon and had tea parties and cake with poikemans and hobbits and even were so hypnotic with the magic music it made womens boobs grow hugew and sexy! so everyone stared at the women there and the women had new zealand faces too so they were nice looking and kind and polite also. the whole city was a pokemon paradisde the pokemon were free!  
Pikachu and ekans did not predict this problems or know that this awesome place ot people existed and were cool and very kind to every pokemon and hobbits and evem dauron and they wrre nice and gave his mouytrh toothpaste so that he could get rid of the scurvy. reports by jiggly puff who lovbed them and music got back top pickachu...pikachu magicrap and ekans loaded their guns, knowing thwy even needed to tke over here and get boom king badge, but they was busy also in the hot secretary cleavage with big sexy boobs.

"pika? pikachu?" pikachu said seriously, maybe these other gym laders were their match and they would losrt and be slaves again., it was then pikachu looked all bad ass like the terminator and put his gun in its holster, letting all of the p9kem,ans know it was their next destination, they would have to kill bret and jemaine the pokemon were... brain washed! an extremely violent battle between gym leaders, pokemon trainers and pokemon would have to battle to the death, and let only the sexy big boobed women live! little did they know keitha was with ash who was also headed there and she sexed ash often with her sexy huge boobs and tricked him to do as she said! ash was out to kill and rob aucklands gym! they were close near pallet town, they would arrive soon! Keither laughed evily and looked to ash leaning over so that her boobs were hanging all sexy and big as she leaN OVER."ash I want that badge but we are going to rob them because they are stupid and from new zealand and I am evil and austrailian it is what I do. I am going to murder them myself if we do not rob everything even their talent!" she revealed having a magic pendanmt like that sea witch had to steaL ariels voice in the little mermaid but it would be steaLUNGH the gym leaders talents after they robbed them blind because keitha was badass like a man and made everyone feel like bitches after she beat and robbed them. she was even capable of MURDER!

(A/N: Ok so more soon, I did not want to make it too violent yet, just a taste as you follow Pikachu,Ekans,Ash and Keitha to the ultimate showdown! next chapter not safe for children, kids do not read past here ok?)


	3. Chapter 3 fucking mother fuckin ending!

[a/n so i waa told i need jesuiud inm my life so he gonnabe in thid chapter.  
i am keepinfht tiomy unique author style . it is like shakespeare...elixzaabetyhrn]

Chapr3: gamew over ! man Game Ovewer!

so keith kwas tryinfg to destroy new ze,lkAND and itr was then she heard some one ssy they wNTWED TO PU A NEW ZELAND EEL UP DANNY DUCHAMPS ASS, the wish wass not granted aND HEW was forced to switch boobs with ImIndridCold and it gave himback pain, upper banck pain. he was plesased with the tits though as he liked the way nice volumptous big titties looked on him. they made him feel sexy like those madonna cone shaped bras and fishnets feelin sexy. ethis was an most evil of curseds and irt needed to be broken. so science was a thing he knew, he was skilled,he had instrumenys on m,ass dessruction. ImIndridCold put him in a dress thatt had a corset and both sthought he was a sexy bitch AND PUT ON DHIGH HEELS AND perfume with fishnets on and his hair conditionecx in gentle bouncy waves. like the ocean he wasd beaytuifl. and he knew this so he learned to boobdie twirl tassles and him and his friends and partner used boobs that were totaLLy awesome on himbtw,to hypnotize everyone, then withr the boobs they smothereed some who saw too much, they escaped the pokemon and lived in this place full of pikeys and GYppos caus ethat is all ImINdRidCold has is weird theif allluuhh akbhar genestics and sexy as fuxck looks buy now her tits were gone because of keitha, this was ther reeasson to get tem aLL ANgry as it is asgainst jesus to mess with a nice set of boobs.

it was also this time where hello murica, shaved and he became as monk even his haier was hgone, his fellow monk paul and he ran a sactary for deasd;y pokemon and pokemon training who teschges to keill wilth guns and shit, itwas pretty bad ass, because murica had to lrwn new skills cause at rthis tiem life was like a fat ugly femininst with saggy titites and thsick color frmamwe glasases. it was that bad, so bad they, both did not want htis to be thrie life so theu said fucke uyou!.and then they became the monks who used the biggest most dangerous mostbadasspokemonstheire was. this was where kietha and ash gto thierpokemon. and why so many had so many insane pokemon ethat joined the resistamce and were grewat with dguns. they both went super saiyan eventually and came to help bret and jemaine who needed it because they were cooler than everyone without boobs still win always gutys.

te people who were affaecthetecd also were phil and colonel who were in a debate hangouts onair when teithas ecvil flying past tehmwme to get to new zae;lamnd. however this was not fun because it destroyed their internets which is bad and sinful,andjesus says not to do it. david bowie who was actually god had appeare dto everyone and this was why god forgave colonel and phils rage, colonel invented a machine that made his dreams come true, he was a kentucky colonel and he had a dodge viper, that was bad ass and it was cool with james bond gADGFETS for shit talking feminists and sjws on the go. it was the best car, it talked in a cool voice like kiti from knihgt rider. he was instantly able to drive his bad assvcasr to new zealand because of all teh fuck tard libersl extreme leftists with bad attitudes toward anyone thing that was sane, which this dodge viper, which jesus loves also, hads detection of fuck terads and coul d sense safe spaces, and bitching and cryinag about everrything, there was 1 nuke thAT could be us3esd and it sensed them, it sensd sjws...the more extreme thse betetr. te gym battle would cause such mass car turned into a submarine aND SAID A COOL CATCHphrase to phil as it submerged, it was so bad as it almost broke the universe, so i cannot even type it or the very fabric of reality as we know it shall cease to be...but anyewzAy.

then phil ha dto use his powe to shapeshifdt, it was granted to him by a magic pokemon thate hjS BEEN HIS FRIEND SINCE HE WAS 6 A and taught him te ways of magic, and he became a shapeshifter, kinda like awerewolf but cooler. he shpaEshifted into something amdzing as fuck, it was s goddamn mother fuckin nightmsre, the bad as kind that aRE black horse red eyed ANDfucking eath yao ass moher fucking straight up eats you! he wa so magic after eating an entirer orphanage of children to gain his strength, it was a cene, eathen head first, kid by kid, opened wide like a snake to eat some aND THE TECHERS, he had sex with the one with big boobs and let eher live though becaUSE SHE WAS NOT AN SJW Or crazuy like alex ewere pools of decAYING BLACK BLOOD LEFT, INTESTINES STRUNG ALONG THE FURNISHINGS AND DECORE..organs in teh fruit bowl in sucxh a beautiful aRRANGEMENT,,,A pile of skulls lweft to warn children who read after dsark that htey get fucking eaten and theitr morther gets fucked by phil; the nightmare, but sjws complainwed he was too graphic and while nightmare rights matter, so did those other the feminists accused him of sexually impoliteness even though the sexy lady was telling him she thought she l;oved him and teh sexy lady flipped them off because she didnt cared if the kids die, she just liked phil, who was angry with te sjws and used his nighhtm,are shapeshift to go get revenge on all those hippies at that gym keitha was headed sto,

by the time keitha got therre, danny duxchamp was already tehre with indrid and bones and claire and they were determined to hit keitha in the boobs until she paid for her sins agains great boobs that still looked totally sweet and hot on danny so he had a pink Milo Yiannopoulos tank top on that was tight to show off his boobs, which left indrid cold in gentleman clothees and you will never believe the rest. they wre in elaborate costumes, a blue nightmarish rsbbit and a dress that folded up into ABIG ROSE TO HIDE AND help catch venousaurs to train which was what was in claires and bones gym. this team had all been accused of one thing or anotherr by Steve shives, steve was jealous o f the sixe of balls and dicks on everryoner, because women have a biaggger package than steve, so he angrily reports and blocks everyone, eevne when theey try tto help and save steve from his wife who is a super evil feminazi and abused him becaus ethis happens to men to, and this is the most true thing in this whole story, call for help if you are being abused, steve shives plaease call 1-800-799-SAFE steve this message is not part of the fan fic you can get help there, please call them...after that when keithe crashed it sent the rabbot and the flower back to train their venusaurs which was ok because thwy needed pokemon. Indrid and danny switched back, but man those boobs that looked sweet on him were missed but they were happy dfoe the boobwes top be on the right bodyso they couod sing about masturbatiogn time again. which became a hit song and tehy went on to mAKE 10 RECORDS AND got really rich and famous and were like i love yodue and shit, ands the enmies all fell by the many as danany argued them all to death as indrid kept him hydrated so that he could kill as many as fast as possible, when he had food brought to him and need ed to eat he used a stephen hawking machineto talk , and as time kept going and they argued these gret arguments with sjws exploding them to death with the trihggerings that were caused, the fame followed shortly after this began to where they had a chair that ws a bean bag but really it ewas a breast implant mad efor huge boobs and it looked like a cool jelely fish to sit on. it was said to this day ethey can be heasrd singing hyms to keewp the sjws off rthe lawn and saang very seriously to where cthulhcu blesed everytone AND HE PUT A FORCE field arounde them, all and their property becuae they had such faith, cthulchu was alspo the flying spaghetti monster, so he tricke dpeople into giveing worship was 87 years ago, this was how they got immortality to be happy forvevr and went around for eternity doing stupid shit and protecting one another from paper and weird nylon fsbric!

then it was murica and apul who came with saupoer saiyan powers and they had abunch of fucking mister mime with "asssault rifles" you see they trained rthwm so well they weeree aLL fucking were more bad ass then clint east woods and john wayne and also mor ebad ass than Fedor. they wre both heavily armed, no longer monks but bad assess that had evolved into super soldiers like thaTR ONE VAN damame movie where he kills dolph lungren oer some other big ehiste bad mister mimes are pulling off operations perfect, they all hav e ammo and weapons to last 3 days as well as ssupplies bwecause that i simportant to have with syou just incase you brewak dsown. also gewt a concelaed carry permit, there was no way any pokemon ewven aLBI THE RACIST DRSAGON was not immune to this type pf attack. they launched midgets azt the building until it broke HOLE Aand let them in.

colonels kitt kike bad ass car got there and the dodge viper got angry with all the sjw asholes and turned in to a decepticon and colonelm kentucky colonel, he started a movement the day he fought back. not only were pokemon feem, but humans wetre free now too from the great oppression of all dubbed honorary or otherwise "CisWhiteMaleShitlord" were finally going to win the war on real opression,get back real freessdom, get back frredom from sjw, freedom from feminism, feedom frrom the hive mind of this bullshit...it was said all those there that dsay, were not only blessed by david bowie who was redally god in disguise, no they also gained back humanity from the abyss of pussification, censhorship,stupidity,communism,socialism,and people who need safe spaces over mean words...the abyss waas freeing the true people of earth of their enslavement to extremist sjw tard rule, thewy freed themselves because the hive mind sjw tards had lacked something...they lacked souls, they lacked humanity, they were just toys, puppets..things..this wasa truly terrifying, one odfthe worst wars evr besides te gresat emu war. but real humans were saved because thwy could think for themeselkves and this saved rthe species. they sent the evil sjws to their home planeyt odf omicron opersei 8 where they belonged and back to the 8th dimension.

finally after the nightmare form of phil arrivecd they all took out te guards in brutal ways, by saying mean words amd debating and walking inside of their safe spaces, so many sjws claim to have ptsd from this that they are having it right now, this was brutal, Sjw to Sjw for days on end...meanwhile inside1111!1was keitha with aash and albai the racist dragon, and facing bret and jemaine from fotc caus ethey were cool gym leaders and also did not think slavery was good, just like all of our heros who were used they props to teh bowie looking costumes to call out pokemon for battle,m tehy both esummoned the ervilestpokemon of all...AN AUSTRAILIAN!, 2 aussies popped out and scared keitha caus eshe was only 1 austrailian, her dragonwas not aussie and ash was nort either, so commanding albi she had him go be raCIST To the 2 austrailians who did not give a fuck at all about this stupid mother fucker who needwed insult lessons from them becaus ealbi wa seraxist racist but he was a bit sjw and sucxkwed ass at insults, hee was jsut sad as fuck, After his insults had no affect on the australians, they did their signiture move whichwas to be sarcrastic and rude with them jsut a bit and this actually made albis genderfluid explode and he died.

keitha and her huge boobs defeasted by her own kind.. how could orther austrailians do this? how ? whythis was crazy keithsa thoughtre to herself as she watche dalbi die a terrible death, before the austrailians finally got bored and laughes in thes sound "lol" and it created a pich that when playe dwith their guitars it mad ecerything in the building over 1/16th s skin shrink in onirs self tight till it ruptures and sprays blood and tissue and bile everywhere. this defeated evryone, bret and jemaine went to make the world fixed again with david bowie and they did it with music and free speech. our orther heros had toput ask into an asylum as he shoook, not speaking covered in his dead wife...pikaxhu had esatblished a big pokemon city in japan where they are all free now, and believe in equality not superiority lik efeminists.

it was then reading this that colonel realized he was reading from inside a padded cell, typing with his feet, he had been driven crazy, by the passive aggressive beligerant drunk house he lived in,there ar eno such things as ghosts only beligerent drunk passive aggressive story waS WHAT was left of his mind which seems to have beebn written by a derranged deepluydisturbed 8 yr old, he had narrated this whole story as he hallucinated it becuaswe inthetre they gave him gheraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttt fucking drugs, he had been naarating by screaming into a jar of angry live bees, the people he saw.. his own doctors..the talking car...steven hawking, and the sjws... the interns who should have never been trusted to try to unlock the mind of a dangeous ciswhitemaleshitlord emu to gain te secrets of war, ash, keitha, the rest and the boobs? all mulotple personalities and early memories of that one hot chick that one time with huge boobs, each personalityt represented a part of colonel...you see earlier on, he had pilled every animal in a forest and kiled 37 people, ripped them apart like animals, all the pokemon were were hismind putting togethwr what was left of his human and animal victims, he wore a necklace of teeth and ears and was a high ranking emu, you could tell on those occasions he remembered, he remembered that the real humans they fought were psycho SJWs...but it was over so quick as their surgery to make him think and act like a human was ssuxsessful and definateluy was the reason, in his mind the war was still on with faces turned human from ethe past in the great war against the sjw tyrant take over that wwas happening eto all real humands.

in exchange it yes drove colonel insane, but the planet had been saved from sjws, the cool humans had sideed with the emus because sjws wree the one think cool humans and sjws had in common...

and then john was a zombie.  
the end.

[A/N Most of this chapter and the previous chapter was Danny Duchamp and myself both very intoxicated sometime in September, and me mostly typing down his and my bad ideas or bouncing the most retarded bad fan fic back and forth that we could fit in here and it be a cliche god awful mess with some hilarity and retardery. Honestly even as drunk as I was I remember laughing for like 3 hours straight when most of this was written, And I had forgotten it until I mentioned it in someones stream, So i kept it and added more and gave it an end...yep... bad ideas, I edited it to add in more people and make it long and senseless and more poorly typed douchebaggery... i mean uhh.. my unique writing style . yeah.]


End file.
